Mashed Potato Time
by Dajypop
Summary: Genkaku shows Hibana a new way to eat mashed potatoes. Genkaku/Hibana Friendship


**Title:** Mashed Potato Time  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Deadman Wonderland  
**Setting:** Before the Scar Chain arc  
**Pairing:** Genkaku/Hibana Friendship  
**Genre:** Friendship/Horror  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 554  
**Type of Work:** Just Dance Random Fandom Challenge (My own creation)  
**Words:** Buy, Food-Stuff, Knuckle  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Friendship, Weird eating habits, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I own a copy of the anime and the first book of the manga, that's it.  
**Summary:** Genkaku shows Hibana a new way to eat mashed potatoes.

**AN:** So, I used to do these challenges with an old friend when I was younger, and it made me write more and exercise, so I decided to pick them up again. Basically, I pick a random song on a Just Dance game, and that's the title and inspiration. I then choose a fandom, characters, rating, category, and number of words I have to include in the story at random through slips of paper in a series of hats (or plastic baggies). I then have to write it out, and I have an hour to do so. These are fun, and I get to work out. I'm hoping to start doing them every day. So, let's see how this goes!

**Mashed Potato Time******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." Hibana spoke quietly, head tilting curiously as she made her way towards her friend at the stove.

"I'm a grown-ass man, of course I know how to cook." Came the grinned reply as he shook his head, his hair tied back so it stayed out of the food. A steak sizzled away in the pan, cut into chunks inside it as blood cooked more than the meat did. Sniffing it, he hummed rather happily and closed his eyes before reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes.

"You're gonna get ashes in our dinner." The blonde complained as he lit up, taking a slow drag from his cancer stick and shaking his head with a fond smile.

"I will not. I've smoked and cooked for as long as I care to remember." Genkaku turned gray eyes on the small girl, who smiled up at him sweetly.

"If you do, you'll have to be punished." Her voice seemed lighter, more airy now, and the pair laughed jovially as he turned to stir something else. "What are you making?"

"I call it 'Blood on Mount Fuji', but it's basically bloody potatoes." The reply was simple enough, though the smaller tilted her head.

"Bloody… Potatoes?" Confused, she leaned up on her tip toes to see. "They look normal to me."

"Yeah… You cook the blood from a steak or other piece of meat a bit, make the potatoes, and then mix them together. I usually give the steak to someone else." He didn't much care for it. "It's pretty good, 'Bana, you should try it."

"I suppose so." She offered in response, leaning against his side for a moment as he finished up their dinner. Taking their dishes to the table and setting it, Hibana smiled when he brought the pan of blood and the pot of potatoes in and set them on hotpads. Dishing out some for each of them and half-pouring, half-scraping the cooked blood onto the top, he passed it to the other with a smile.

"There. Now, try that." Eating his own with a smile, he watched the tentative girl collect some on her spoon and bring it to her lips. The flavor seemed somehow exotic; a little salty, a bit of pepper and a few other seasonings, and slightly crunchy in places. Altogether, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"I like it." She smiled, "You should make it more often."

"That I will, 'Bana." Leaning back in his chair, the redhead stretched a bit, "That I will." After all, you couldn't buy food like this at a restaurant. Nobody would give you something like this. To most people, it wasn't even considered good food-stuffs; it was just _gross._

Pausing after a moment, Hibana looked up at the other.

"Gen…" She began slowly, and he looked up.

"Hm?"

"What happened to your knuckles?"

"Oh…" He chuckled after a moment, "Got into a fight with the burner and lost." After a moment, she started to giggle, and soon the room was filled with laughter. Every time they looked at each other, they lost it even more. It was good to have friends in this place, despite any age gaps, because there was always room for your day to be lightened.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **Welp, there's another one done. ^^ I rather enjoyed writing it, it's fun to write Genkaku/Hibana friendship, more than it should be, I think. o.o


End file.
